Veiled Return
by LockDown172
Summary: Sirius Black went through the Veil expecting death, expecting a release, but instead he recieved a new way of life. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dark!Harry, Weasley!Bashing minus the twins, Bill and Charlie. Rated M because I'm paranoid and there will most likely be sex and briefly mentioned child abuse. SLASH for the twins and Neville Longbottom.


p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 1: 3 minds are better than one./strong /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emItalics = Thoughts br /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em.:. = Telepathy/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe or anything affiliated. WHY CANT I BE JK ROWLING!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The stunning spell had caught Sirius out. Flying backwards, he had one thought on his mind. emHuh, I guess Bella can cast spells other than the unforgivables. If only James could see this, he would help me./em That's right, even in his final moments James Potter occupied Sirius' thoughts. Of course, he didn't realise it was his time to die until he felt the icy cold of the Veil on his back. His mind began to drift, thinking about Harry, Remus and suprisingly, Fred and George Weasley. As he passed through, he looked Harry in the eyes, and grinned a true Marauder grin. And, with the anguished scream of Harry in his ears ("SIRIUS! PLEASE, NO!") he ceased to exist. Or so he thought. As blackness began to envelop him, Sirius had a comforting thought. emDeath isn't as bad as I thought it would it would be./em And with that, he slipped from /br /"Well? Are you awake?" Sirius shot up with a bang,recognising that voice from years of pranking. "J-James? Is that really you?" "Well, who else would it be, you stupid old mutt?" And with that, the two friends embraced, making up for lost time. After reluctantly letting go, Sirius looked around and realised something. Everything was black. "Err, Prongs, where are we?" James grinned, and grabbed Sirius by the shoulders. "We, my friend, are in Limbo." Limbo? Why was he in Limbo? As if he was reading Sirius' mind, James clued him in. "The Veil has given you a second chance. You will never return back to the land of the living, but you can still exist. The Veil will send you into the three people who need you the most minds. You will understand everything to do with magic, and you will train them. Only they can see you, and once you have served your purpose, you will leave their minds and join Lily and I in heaven. Merlin, this death thing is more complicated than you would think, isn't it?" Sirius chuckled weakly. "Who will I be sent to? "I don't know. Not even the Veil knows. However, you can only be sent to people that care about you and need you. Oh, and I have an idea as to what your purpose will be." "What is it? James, please, I need to know." James stared him in the eyes, and with the most serious expression Sirius had ever seen on James' face, he replied. "You will train them for the war, and once the training is complete, they will be sent back in time to the start of their first year. And you, well at least this version of you, will truly be dead." Time travel. Bloody time travel. "Actually, Sirius, that wasn't entirely true. You won't be time travelling," What a relief! ",you will be travelling dimensions, which will probably result in a few minor changes, like age and houses." Bollocks. "When will I be sent to their minds, and how will I gather the knowledge you said I would." "You will gather the knowledge the moment you are put into their minds. There will be three seperate entities of you, so you won't know what the Sirius in one mind said if you are in a different mind. As for when it happens, I decide. Speaking of which, see you later. You have a mission to complete." The moment James had stopped speaking an unbearable pain had rushed through Sirius' head, and he felt himself being ripped apart. After what seemed like hours, blackness formed around Sirius' eyes and he once again became unconscious. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strong-/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Harry Potter was angry. Minutes after the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black, he had been dragged away by Albus Dumbledore to be told the prophecy and to find out that the fate of the entire wizarding world rests on his shoulders. Not only that, but his best friend, Hermione Granger had been hit by a dark curse and had came close to dying. To say Harry Potter was angry was an understatement. He was now at the front door of the Dursley household, and Harry could not think of a place that could be worse for him at this moment in time, minus the Department of Mysteries. He walked up to the front door, trunk in hand, and walked in. "Boy! Why are you here so soon?" emBrilliant, Vernon has decided to make his presence known already. /emGlaring at Vernon Dursley, his whale of an Uncle, he replied. "My Godfather just died, Vernon. Please, for once, be a good Uncle and let me grieve in peace. "strongBOY!/strong," boomed Uncle Vernon, "you better apologise for that, you ungrateful sod! We take you into our home, offer you food and clean you and this is how you repay us?" Harry stormed into the Dursley's sitting room, and found Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all glaring daggers at him. "Apologise? You want me to apologise for saying it how it is? I slept in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years! You starve me and you constantly beat me! I still have the scars, you piece of shit! I am going to my room and if ANY of you bother me, I will hex you into oblivion, illegal or not!" With that, Harry stormed out of the room and up the stairs. He had made it to his bed and has lying down talking to Hedwig about his miserable life when he felt a horrible pain in his head, worse than any pain induced by Voldemort and the scar. After what seemed like an hour the pain stopped and Harry opened his eyes. What he say amazed him. "SIRIUS! Wait, I can't be sure if it's really you. What did you complain about when we were helping Ron out of the Shrieking Shack in my third year?" Sirius grinned and promptly replied. "I complained about the fleas being bloody murder, which they are!" Once the shock of seeing Sirius again had settled again, Harry launched himself in for a hug and was very dissapointed when he passed through Sirius. "Huh?" Sirius grimaced; it was going to be a long night. After 3 hours of explanations and revalations Harry was ready to speak. "So, you are going to train me for a war, send me to another dimension and then die?" "Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound brilliant." Sirius grumbled. Harry giggled and then decided to ask a question that had been bugging him for quite a while "Sirius, if I can't do magic outside of school, how am I supposed to learn the magic?" Sirius grimaced again, but it was for a different reaosn this time. "You see, Pup, now that I have this knowledge and understand so much more about magic, I have a way of passing all my knowledge onto you, but it will be quite painful." Harry, without hesitation, replied: "Do it, Sirius." Sirius stared him in the eyes, and after what seemed like an age, cast the wandless spell. "Transibitis Cognitio!" Images began to flow into Harry's mind, expanding his knowledge to the point of legendary, and then the memories came. He saw everything that the best wizards of all time had seen. He knew everything about Dumbledore, about Merlin and horrifyingly, about Voldemort. Or, as his birth certificate states, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He knew every curse, every jinx, every hex and every spell in the world He had perfect Occlumency shields and could perform Legillimency without even trying. After the long process had happened, Harry blacked out, and when he woke up, he was on the Hogwarts Express. For all it's genius, the Veil had overlooked one thing. Harry was remarkably vunerable and angry at that present moment. And, after learning about allof the kinds of magic, he had changed. Harry James Potter was evil./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"- /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Remus Lupin was in a state of depression. That much was obvious. He was the last of the Marauders, as in Remus's opinion Pettigrew didn't count. He was alone in the world, with no one to help him with his monthly exploits, no one to make puns or pull pranks with. He was truly heartbroken. He no longer had a reason to live. Of course, in his depressed state of mind, he had completely forgotten about Harry. Suddenly, a pain beyond all pains erupted in his skull, seemingly coming from his brain. After hours of agony, Lupin looked up and saw the smiling face of Sirius Black staring at him. Only, this wasn't the Sirius from the battle in the DoM, this was Sirius Black, seventh year Hogwarts student. Gone was the unkempt hair and the straggly beard. Sirius now had a trimmed, but still long style. He was definatly more filled out and had a lot more muscle, but the faded and sad eyes worn by the Sirius that went through the Veil was still there. "H-how?" And, unknowingly to this version of Sirius Black , the process of explaining what had happened and the gift of the understanding of all magic was bestowed upon Remus Lupin. And, unfortunatly for the dimension he was placed in, the same thing that happened to Harry Potter happened to Remus Lupin. He became what he had always feared becoming. A monster. And as Remus and Harry talked, they discussed what was happening. Because, for some strange reason, Remus Lupin was in his first year body. Strangely, for the first time in his life, Lupin realised how useful being a werewolf could be. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"- /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The Weasley twins aren't normal twins. They never have been, they never will be. For starters, they were magical twins, which means that everything they have is combined. Magical power? Combined. Intelligence? Combined. Knowledge? Combined. Mind? Combined. Sadly, the Weasley twins had one disadvantage. Because of their shared mind, they had a lot of stress resting on it. Therefore, Fred and George's perception of right and wrong was severly warped. They didn't care what they did as long as it benifited them. However, they also had many advantages. They can sense each others emotions and see through each others eyes. They were the same in every way. Nothing apart from death could ever seperate them. They had just been playing a game of wizards chess, obviously they were at a stalemate as they knew each others tactics off by heart, when a pain flashed through their bodies like no other. After what they had worked out was about 4 and a half hours, the pain stopped, and before they could even open their eyes knowledge was coursing through their veins. They couldn't understand just how easy magic truly is once you learn what they were being taught. Of course, until they saw Sirius' memory of the Veil and James Potter, they had no idea they knew everything about magic. After processing everything they had learned, and realising what they could now do with their abilities as magical twins, they blacked out. But just a second before they blacked out, they saw a man in Azkaban uniform with a scraggly beard and untamed hair. When they woke up, they had to learn the situation from an 11 year old Remus Lupin as Harry was busy convincing Neville Longbottom to hang out with them. One thought crossed the minds of the twins minds as they talked to Lupin: emWhat happened to the Marauders? /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strong-/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As Harry left the train with Remus and the twins, he wondered whether he could change some of the Sorting Hat's decisions. Of course, he wasn't the only one thinking that, as all of the 4 dimension travellers were planning on making their own changes. As they clambered onto a boat, apologising to Neville behind a fake smile and a promise to talk to him no matter what house he is put in. On the boat, they began to converse. "So, Lupin, what house do you think you'll be in?" Harrry asked, knowing full well that they should all be sorted into Slytherin. "Well Harry, I'm thinking of forcing it into putting me into Ravenclaw." "Really Moony," Fred asked, with both of the twins realising they should stop the twin speak as it will just annoy their twisted friends, "Ravenclaw? Why?" George decided to add his opinion to the mix. "Why should we leave Gryffindor?" Harry was amazed that the twins hadn't figured it out yet. "Think about it, Gred. You are in our year, which means that Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean are all in Gryffindor. They are the epitamy of good people. Well, maybe Hermione can be salvaged, along with Neville, but the rest of them will become idiotic light wizards. Why waste time with them?" Fred and George looked put out, before seemingly having an epiphany. "Why not Slytherin? If we get rid of Malfoy we could have a lot of backing. Of course, that is if you want the same thing as George and I do?" Harry looked at George, curiousity etched across his face. "What do you want?" George looked at him like he was an idiot. "We want control over the wizarding world. Lupin has the same goal, you can tell by his face. So what about you?" Several moments passed before Harry replied. "I want that more than anything else, but we need an army." "That's what we are going to build while we are at Hogwarts, Harry. Now, we need to stop talking about this, the boat is almost at the gate."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Once they made it into Hogwarts, the whispering /"I heard we have to fight a troll!"br /"No, it will probably be some form of test." br /"What if I get sent home!"br /"I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor! br /Harry chuckled at their naivety. He decided to put them out of their misery. "It's a hat. It evaluates your personality and places you in the house that suits you the best." "Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" Harry tensed. He would recognise that voice. He turned around to the source of the voice and sure enough, Draco Lucius Malfoy was staring him in the eyes, malice in his eyes. "Wait and see, Malfoy right?" As he was speaking to Malfoy he sent a silent wandless hex that would make it so you couldn't hold in your burps, farts or your bowel movements. "Yes, I am a Malfoy, and if you don't tell me how you know how we are sorted I'll get my fath- Oh no." In the middle of threatening Harry, Draco has crapped in his pants. emGood luck building up a gang now, you bloody ponce. /emAs everyone edged away from the Malfoy heir, Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the gaggle of first years. "Form an orderly queue and follow me, students." McGonagall called out in her strict voice. As they walked into the Great Hall, with no ghostly interuptions this time around, Harry found comfort in the fact that some things stayed the same. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Harry sat on the floor in front of the Sorting Hat as 'Abbott, Hannah' was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry sent a message on a piece of parchment to his 3 friends telling them to all go into Lupin's house, as he would be the first sorted out of all of them. He watched with feigned interest as Lavender Brown went into Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode went into Hufflepuff, after being "convinced" by Fred. Fred sent a message to his twin mentally, a new skill they had learned from the knowlege gain. . George, it seems Slytherin is where I want to be. I always wanted to befriend Zabini.:. Harry knew that Fred wanted to be a Slytherin, so decided to make some changes of his own. Cho Chang was a year younger in this dimension, and was promptly put into Slytherin, and he also decided to put Crabbe in Hufflepuff. Harry sent another piece of parchment to Lupin asking him to go into Slytherin. Lupin gave a tiny nod in response. Hermione was put into Slytherin, much to her obvious dismay, and she sat next to a less than pleased Millicent. Lee Jordan was also a first year, and went into Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom went into Slytherin after some meddling by George, and he sat next to Hermione, who had been ditched by Millicent. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Lupin, Remus." Remus walked towards the Sorting Hat with his head held high and sat on the stool, getting ready to ask for Slytherin, but before he could even ask the hat screamed out "strongSLYTHERIN!" /strongLupin smiled at Harry and the twins and sat next to Neville, introducing himself to Hermione. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Say, you have a lot of scars. How did you get them?" Remus chuckled. He forgot about first year Hermione's lack of tact./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked up to the stool, his legs squelching underneath him and promptly sat, releasing a horrible odour towards poor Professor McGonagall. He put the Sorting Hat on, looking smug despite his smell, but was soon horrified as the hat said something he didn't like. Now looking furious, Draco began to shout. "No! I will not be a Gryf-" He was cut of by the Sorting Hat screaming out the word "strongGRYFFINDOR!/strong" Draco promptly fainted. The next name shocked all four dimension travellers."Pettigrew, Peter." He hurriedly walked towards the hat, and after 10 minutes of wearing it was placed into Ravenclaw. He promptly sat next to Terry Boot. Harry was shaking with anger, and sent a flurry of wandless, silent hexes Pettigrew's way. Soon Pettigrew was growing antlers, being tickled and had been locked in place with a very powerful freezing jinx. It was torture for the boy, not that Harry cared. He was being friendly. Just wait until he got him alone. "Potter, Harry." Murmuring began the moment the name was read out and Harry placed a silencing charm onto the entire hall and forced Snape's hand to move, making it look like he did. Harry put on the hat and, just like Remus, was instantly put into Slytherin. He removed the silencing charm and was rewarded with a loud "WHAT!" He turned to the source of the noise and was shocked to see a third year Ron glaring at him. Harry smiled back and sat next to Remus and then started to talk to his fellow housemates. Tonks was placed into Slytherin without any outside interferance, eliciting gasps from the dimension travellers because 1. Tonks was in first year and 2. She was put into Slytherin. Fred and George got the same treatment as Harry, from the instant placement to Ron's yelling and glaring. The twins resolved to prank him to oblivion./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After the feast, the first years went to the Dungeons and found out that they had to wake up at 6 A.M for a meeting with their head of house, Professor Snape. The boys went to their dorms, with 6 per room. Harry went with Remus, the twins, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Harry fell asleep dreaming of ways to torture Peter Pettigrew./p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"-/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A/N So yeah, I know this is a short chapter. They will all be this length, but there will be quite a lot of chapters as I plan to go up to Harry's late 40s. So, I'm going to write down the first years and their houses, so no one gets confused./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hannah Abbott-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Susan Bones-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Terry Boot-Ravenclaw/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lavender Brown-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Millicent Bulstrode-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cho Chang-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Vincent Crabbe-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Colin Creevey-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Michael Corner-Ravenclaw/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Justin Finch-Fletchley-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Seamus Finnegan-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Anthony Goldstein-Ravenclaw/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gregory Goyle-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hermione Granger-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lee Jordan-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Neville Longbottom-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Remus Lupin-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Draco Malfoy-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ernie Macmillan-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Theodore Nott-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pansy Parkinson-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Padma Patil-Ravenclaw/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Parvati Paril-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Peter Pettigrew-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Harry Potter-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zacharias Smth-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dean Thomas-Gryffindor/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nymphadora Tonks-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Romilda Vane-Hufflepuff/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fred Weasley-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"George Weasley-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Blaise Zabini-Slytherin/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Number of Gryffindors: 7/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Number of Hufflepuffs: 9/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Number of Ravenclaws: 4(whoops)/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Number of Slytherins : 12/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Luna and Ginny will be joining in the second year, just like canon. Next chapter we find out who the Marauders are in this generation./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
